User blog:Christian Higdon/CPN Profiles
|-|Garfield= Summary Garfield was born on June 19, 1978, in the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian Restaurant. As a kitten, he developed a taste for lasagna, which would become his favorite food.3 Because of his appetite, the owner of Mamma Leoni's had to choose between keeping Garfield or closing down his restaurant; so Garfield was sold to a pet shop. Garfield was adopted from the store by Jon Arbuckle on June 19, 1978. In his cartoon appearances, Garfield usually causes mischief in every episode. In June 1983, comic strips introduced Amoeba Man, one of Garfield's alter-egos, yet he was only shown in six strips (June 20–25). In February 2010, another alter ego was introduced called Super Garfield, and his sidekick Odieboy (Odie). Amoeba Man and Super Garfield are only two of his few imaginary alter egos though, his most common one being the Caped Avenger. And for a very short period of time in 2001–02, Garfield would fall prey to an overweight dog assuming various identities (e.g. Bungee Dog, Trapdoor Dog, Warm-Up Dog, etc.), which would appear from out of nowhere and squish him in any direction. It is also given that Garfield uses the "sandbox" on occasion, such as in one 1978 strip; he says he hates commercials because they're "too long to sit through and too short for a trip to the sandbox". It was revealed on October 27, 1979, that he doesn’t like raisins. His birthday is June 19, 1978, the day the first Garfield strip was published. Appearance As in the photos. Personality Garfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby noted for his laziness, smug sarcasm, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna, pizza, and ice cream. Throughout the course of the strip, Garfield's weight is often an object of ridicule, particularly by his talking electronic scale. Garfield usually does not handle insults or commands from the scale (or anybody else) very well, and will normally respond to such remarks with violence or a comeback of some type. Garfield lives with his slightly eccentric, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog Odie, and derives pleasure from satirically teasing their idiotic behavior. Garfield is not particularly fond of Odie (as obviously expected from the common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and enjoys causing him physical harm or insulting him, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Garfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm, Garfield dislikes him regardless and is apt to make rude comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie. However, Odie is not the only target of Garfield's torments; he frequently pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behaviors and unpopularity with women, along with his tacky, ridiculous fashion sense. Despite this, Garfield cares for Odie and Jon regardless, but he especially shows affection. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Garfield Arbuckle Origin: Cartoon Power Hour Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Cat Date of Birth: June 19, 1978 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Indiana Weight: 40 lbs Height: 2’7 Likes: Lasagna, naps Dislikes: Spiders, Mondays Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Napping, eating Values: Sleep, food, care Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: All-Stars Previous Affiliation: Jon, Odie Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C, Low 2-C in time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Time Stop (With Watch), Time Travel (With time machine), Reality Warping, Toon Force, Existence Erasure, BFR (With remote), Fear Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Resurrection, Acausality (Type 1; made a wish and wasn’t affected by the change in history), Broadway Force, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Has no concept of death entirely), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8; relies on the Lasagna Zone), Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Can destroy a skyscraper with near ease), Universe Level+ in time (Built a rocket that could accidentally destroy the universe, scales to Restricted Bill Cipher) Speed: Subsonic (Can step on a bullet, making it drop to the floor) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted up an elephant and tossed it) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Universe Class+ in time Durability: Mountain Level (No-selled this) Stamina: Low, High when on a lasagna rush or when feeling adrenaline Range: Standard melee range, Multiversal+ with equipment or power-ups Standard Equipment: Rockets, bombs, tranquilizers, Lasagna Tracker 2400, Duplicationer 20780, Omega Rock-it Universal, lasagna, rake, hose, lasso, etc. Intelligence: Very High. Built a time machine that can travel to Ancient Egypt in over a few seconds. Weaknesses: Can get sleepy, usually doesn’t go all out, food tempts him. Feats: *Built a time machine that traveled all the way to Ancient Egypt. *Took a launch from Indiana to Arizona that caused a huge crater. *Lifted and tossed an elephant. *Destroyed a skyscraper with ease. *Harmed a restricted Bill Cipher. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Bill Cipher= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago, and is also known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Bill is the main antagonist of Cartoon Power Hour, but only shows up six times. Appearance As in the photo. Personality Very chaotic. He likes to toy with the others, calling it a “game of his liking”, also saying he can’t lose this game. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Bill Cipher, Horr Ivonkx Origin: Cartoon Power Hour Gender: Male Age: 1,000,000,000,000 years old, possibly as old as time Classification: Dream demon Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknown Weight: None Height: None Likes: Chaos Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: Causing chaos, making deals Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A, likely 1-B | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit non-existent beings with his fists alone), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (High-Godly; survived the multiverse and the 6th dimension beign erased along with him), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Controls time itself), Time Travel (Appeared in the dreams of Blendin, who is from the future. Was able to possess him off-screen), Spatial Manipulation Controls space]), Inter-universal travel, Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Technological Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created the Void of Nothingness and trapped someone there), Duplication (Briefly demonstrated in his battle against Shacktron), Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated when he guarded himself against Popeye's punches), Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair]. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg]. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers]), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold], twice), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a shadow), Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a storm), Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Accelerated Development, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Animal Manipulation (Mabelland was made out of bugs), Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can choke others without making contact with them], etc.), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him). Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Implied to have transcended this concept) | Same before, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Existence Erasure, Nigh-Omnipresence, Non-Existence | Same as before, amped way higher. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Sees the physical embodiments of time and space as toys) | Multiverse Level+ (Became the embodiment of the multiverse itself, which is infinite), likely Hyperverse Level (Affected 34-D time and space) | Outerverse Level (Is a being in the primordial void, which is beyond all of time and space, even in all dimensional worlds) Speed: Immesurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class+ | Multiverse Class+, likely Hyperverse Class Durability: Universe Level+ (Took the destruction of time and space, along with the entire universe) | Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: 'Cane, hat, virtually anything. 'Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient. Knows nearly everything about the multiverse. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be banished, tricked, foiled, or even killed if one is to trust him. '''Key: Base | Cipherion | Primordiacus Note: NEVER TRUST AT ANY TIMES. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Cartoon Power Hour